Dragonzord (June 23, 2016)
The Dragonzord was the zord linked to the green Mighty Morphin power coin. It was controlled at various points by Tommy the Green Ranger, Jason the Red Ranger, Tommy's clone Tom Oliver, and several villains. Dragonzord lay dormant in the sea off the coast of Angel Grove for an indeterminate number of years. After creating her evil Green Ranger, Rita Repulsa gave him the Dragon Dagger, granting him the power to summon and control the Dragonzord. When her spell was broken and Tommy joined the Power Rangers on the side of good, he retained the dagger and control of Dragonzord. Later, when Rita's green candle sapped the Green Ranger powers, Tommy bestowed what remained of them on Red Ranger Jason. He was then able to summon the Dragonzord via the Dragon Dagger even while Tommy was out of action. During a crisis, Zordon infused Tommy's power coin with some of his own great power, allowing him to return to the fold as the Green Ranger and reunited with Dragonzord. Later, when Lord Zedd took over from Rita and sent his Pirantishead monster to Earth, Dragonzord was corrupted a second time by the creature, who froze four of the Dinozords and turned Dragonzord and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord against the Power Rangers. The Rangers were able to regain control of Dragonzord, however Tommy was forced to return it to the sea to protect it. As a result of this incident Dragonzord was severely weakened and, like Tommy, would have its powers occasionally fail. Tommy didn't use Dragonzord much from this point on; in addition to its power growing weaker and weaker alongside Tommy's own (with one attempt to summon it failing completely), the Dragonzord was incapable of combining with the newer Thunderzords, further limiting its usefulness. Unlike the other Dinozords, Dragonzord was not able to transform into a Thunderzord since Tommy's power were too weak to allow this. Its final battle for the Rangers occurred when it fought Turbanshell and was easily defeated by the powerful monster. Eventually, Tommy's powers were completely drained, and Dragonzord returned to stasis in the sea. Later, when Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa created an evil clone of Tommy and granted it the powers of the Green Ranger, Dragonzord was once again pressed into service on the side of evil. Tommy was able to reason with his clone, who ended the battle. Dragonzord returned to its watery slumber one final time and has yet to be seen again. Dragonzord featured a wide array of offensive weaponry. Its tail had a drill on the tip, which could swing around to attack opponents. It could also shoot missiles from its fingertips and was better equipped to battle underwater than the Dino Megazord. Tommy would usually command the Dragonzord remotely from the sidelines with the Dragon Dagger, though on rare occasions he would pilot it directly from its cockpit. While Jason had possession of the Dragon Dagger, he would command it remotely while continuing to pilot Megazord from its own cockpit. Dragonzord was capable of combining with the other Dinozords in various configurations. When joined with the Mastodon, Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger, it formed Dragonzord Battle Mode. Dragonzord could also combine with the Dino Megazord to form Mega Dragonzord. Finally, the Mega Dragonzord could join with Titanus to form Ultrazord, whose barrage of firepower was more than nearly all opponents could withstand. Category:Power Rangers